Ape Escape 3: Data Heroes
by OPFan37
Summary: When Specter's TV programs turn everyone into couch potatoes, it's up to new heroes to capture the monkeys. But this time we have four heroes! Kei, Yumi, Casi and Neax, a computer program like Casi, must band together and save the world! But what exactly is the relationship between the two alive computer programs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I am Born

...

...Loading, 5%

23%

58%

100%.

My eyes opened.

Eyes? Oh yes...eyes. How do I know that? Where am I? The capital of France is Paris. Wait, what?

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

I blinked rapidly as my vision cleared, and a man came into view. He looked elderly, and was wearing a white lab coat, but his most prominent feature was his large nose. That was rude...rude? Taboo? What were these things? This was confusing...

"Hello?" He asked me again, my programming whirred to find a reply...wait, programming?

"Y-Yes." I nodded.

"Ah! Excellent!" He smiled. "Do you feel okay?"

"...Yes." I said, who was this man? Who was I? So confusing...

"Very good." He was smiling again, that meant he was happy, right? "I'd like to explain a few things to you, but uh, I should introduce myself, you can just call me Professor."

I tilted my head, that was it, a head. Is Professor a good name? I think so..."Okay, Professor."

"Can you move?"...Move?...Oh wait, I can just try and move other parts of my...body, yes that was it. What were these? Legs, yes, I have...two of those. I raised one leg, moved it forward, and then placed it down, I wobbled a little from the pressure.

"Steady now." Professor chuckled as he helped me. Then it was the other leg, yes, this leg then that leg, still wobbling a bit, but I'm okay now. "That's it." Professor nodded. "Here, there's a seat just here."

I looked around everywhere else. Everything looked...metallic, yes, that was it, and there were weird devices and gadgets everywhere..this place is a...lab. That sounded right, a lab. I liked this lab, it felt...cosy, yes...cosy.

Professor offered me a seat, it was big, and red, and comfy. "I have a lot to explain to you." Professor said, it would be nice to be less confused. "Firstly, do you know your name?"

...My name?...I tried thinking hard...but no, I couldn't come up with anything. "N-No." I was slightly embarrassed.

"That's perfectly okay." The professor nodded as he leaned forward on his seat. "Your name is Neax."

Neax?...That sounded right...yes, Neax...I liked that name. "Neax." I nodded. Wait, my face felt weird, did I just...smile?

"Yes." He smiled. "Now, do you know what you are?"

"...What, I am?" Don't people usually say WHO you are?...I think?

"Yes." He nodded. "You, are a computer program."

...Computer program?...Yes, those are 0's and 1's..."I'm 0's and 1's?"

"...Yes." He said hesitantly...and...what was that?...Sadly? "I'm sorry I had to bring you into reality so suddenly..."

He seemed sad, I didn't want him to be sad. "It's okay." I said. "This place looks nice, and I'm less confused now."

I felt better when his smile came back. "That's good. And I should explain further, your more then just a number of zeroes and ones. You are an artificial intelligence, do you know what that means?"

I thought for a second. "It means I can think...right?"

"Yes, and you can think for yourself." He then leaned back on his chair. "Your part of an important project, to bring artificial intelligence into the real world."

"So, I'm real?" I was real but still a program?...This was slightly confusing.

"Yes." Professor kept nodding, was that a good thing? "Have a look at yourself." He stood up and dragged a mirror over, so I stood up and looked into it.

Staring back at me was a...guy with aquamarine spiky hair and matching large eyes. He was wearing a black full body suit with white markings all over it. I tilted my head and the person copied, I tried waving and hopping as well, and he copied everything. "...Is that me?"

"It is." The Professor nodded. "I tried to give you a unique design, but I'm sorry if you dislike it."

I shook my head. "No, I...I really like it, thank you." I smiled again, it made me feel happy.

"I'm very glad." He smiled. "Now then, this might be a bit sudden, but we need to get you settled into real world customs."

I tilted my head. "...We?"

Professor nodded. "Yes, to be honest, your not the first program to be brought to the real world."

"Really?" It would be nice to meet someone who is confused like me...but I hope they weren't confused anymore. "C...Can I meet them?"

"Of course! Come with me!" We both walked down a corridor until we came to a door, which opened on its own.

"That was cool." I said plainly.

Professor chuckled. "That's good, your developing your own personality."...Hooray?

We walked in and I saw someone with green hair at a computer. The Professor gestured to them. "Neax, I'd like you to meet Casi. Casi, this is Neax."

The person stood up and turned around, causing my breath to get caught in my throat. The person was a girl, and he straight flowing green hair matched her emerald eyes perfectly, she was fair-skinned and was wearing a white tanktop with short shorts.

...Odd, my processors were running unnaturally fast, and my face seemed to be heating up. If I was a program, did I have a virus?

She bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, Neax." Her smile was very nice.

"I-It's nice to meet you too..." I heated up in the face.

"Casi, Neax is a program, like you. I was wondering if you could help him with learning." Professor said.

"Of course Professor." Casi nodded.

The Professor rested a hand on my shoulder, I flinched slightly at the touch. "Don't worry Neax, Casi will teach you everything you need to know, you will be fine."

I nodded. "O-Okay."

"Excellent, I know you'll do well." The Professor said as he walked out of the room.

Casi walked over to me. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, so don't worry." She smiled.

"IT-Thank you." I bowed as well, I hope I can get rid of this virus soon.

...

It's been three days now, and I've pretty much got the hang of being in the real world, and I've begun building myself as a person too. My favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is spaghetti, and I don't like fizzy drinks.

I've met a lot of the Professor's friends. There's Spike, and Jimmy, and Natalie (She's scary when she's angry...), but they're all really nice. And I've even seen these two called Kei and Yumi via this awesome screen, they're really cool as well!

And hey! The Professor got me some new clothes as well! I got a blue and blue jacket-like shirt and black shorts. I also got some white shoes and gloves, and a pair of red tinted goggles that I wear on my head, he really is nice.

But, there's still something I'm worried about. I still have that virus, and it's really weird. It only happens when I'm around Casi. And I just want it to go away, because Casi's really nice to me, and I don't want to be sick whenever I'm around her.

I'd also learned about the Professor's research, about the Pipo helmet, and the monkeys, and even Specter. I found his hatred towards humans a bit illogical, but that's just my viewpoint.

It wasn't until one day that I learned how serious these matters were. Me and Casi were carrying shopping back to the Professor's lab. "Thank you for your help, Neax." Casi smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Casi!" I smiled with a blush, damn virus.

We finally arrived back and entered the main lab, I hope they hadn't gone out, we were gone a long time. "Hellooooo? Professor?" I called.

"Spike? Jimmy? Natalie?" Casi called.

We dropped the groceries on the counter and found the Professor, Spike and Jimmy sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Casi asked him, but he wouldn't respond.

I waved my hand in front of their faces, they wouldn't even blink, so I frowned. "Something's wrong with them." I looked at what they were watching...what was this? It looked like a bunch of terrible shows.

"What's the matter with them?" Casi asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe it's what their watching." I thought aloud as I walked over to the TV. "I'll just turn it off." I pressed the off button, but it stayed on. "Huh?" I pushed it again, and again, and again. "It won't turn off!"

Casi walked over to it. "This is weird." She said before pulling out the plug...and it still stayed on! "This isn't normal..."

"Casi! Neax!" We both turned to see Natalie walk towards us. "Thank goodness your not couch potatoes. Where have you two been?"

"Grocery shopping." We said at the same time.

She sighed, it's best not to anger her. "I'm just glad your all right, we've got a major issue on our hands! People all over the world are being hypnotised by these new TV channels!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Hypnotised?"

"Yes! They just sit there! But that's not the main problem." She walked over to the desk and snatched up a piece of paper. "Look at these channels' logo."

We both stared at the logo...it looked like...

"Specter." Casi breathed.

"Yeah." Natalie nodded. "And since these three are completely spaced out, I had to contact Aki to get Kei and Yumi to help!"

"So, the monkeys have invaded television?" Casi asked uncertainly.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, yeah." She sighed. Turning back to the TV, I did notice that all of the 'actors' were monkeys wearing Pipo helmets and pants. "Neax!" Natalie pulled me away from the screen. "Don't look at it!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Casi asked.

She shook her head. "Not over here, all we can do is trust in Kei and Yumi."

"Why can't we just go over to their location?" I asked, I wanted to help, my friends were in trouble after all.

"They're over continents, it'll take too long." Natalie sighed.

I looked around the lab. "What about the transporters?"

Natalie frowned at me. "They're not powerful enough to transport a living being the size of a human."

I thought a bit more, trying to find a solution, when Casi spoke up. "Wait, me and Neax are technically programs! We can transfer as data much easier!"

Natalie crossed her arms in thought. "I suppose its possible..."

"Well then let's try it!" I cried.

"Are you sure about this? This is dangerous business, Neax." Natalie said.

"I know, but I want to help! Please Natalie!" I begged.

"I'll help him as well!" Casi said. "Everyone's in danger!"

Natalie looked deep in thought, before she sighed. "...Okay, I'll set the c-ordinates."

"Thank you Natalie!" We both thanked her.

As we climbed into seperate glass cylinders. "Okay, when you get there, Aki will explain what they're doing, so just help in any way possible." She looked at us. "And...be careful, okay?"

"Promise." I nodded.

"We'll be careful, Natalie." Casi said.

She grabbed the lever. "Right, ready?"

"Ready!" We both saluted.

"Then here we go!" She said as she pulled the lever.

I felt my data being scrambled up and being shot through a complex network, like shooting through an electric speedway, until I felt myself being shot out in a big electric shock.

**Yep, I like Ape Escape and I'm doing this story! And I'm starting with number 3 because...because I want to.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading, reviews are MUCH appreciated, I hope to write more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scoop! My 36th Wedding!

When I felt solid again, I also felt squished, like I'd been shoved into some kinda box.

"Oh my!"

I opened my eyes to be met with three familiar faces. "Aki! Kei! Yumi!" I tried to wave to them but I was still stuck.

"Neax! Casi! What are you doing in there?" Yumi asked.

'Casi?' I thought, then realising she was squished next to me.

"Natalie teleported us over! We want to help!" Casi said.

"Well then, let's let you two out." Aki said as she opened the top of the glass box and we climbed out.

"Thanks Aki." I said as I stretched my limbs.

"Thank you." Casi said with a bow.

"It's no problem at all." Aki smiled, she was really nice.

"So, your here to help us?" Kei asked.

"Yep!" We both nodded at the same time.

"That's wonderful!" Aki beamed. "Come on, let's go out back."

Aki led us to the back patio, where a load of machinery that I identified by binary code as very advanced was set up. Being a program has its perks.

"This is the secret TV station where we'll be providing support for you on your adventures." Aki explained. "The Warp Pad that used to be in our room was destroyed by the monkeys, so we've rebuilt it at the back of the labratory

We walked over to a yallow pad. "If you use the Warp Pad here, you can head out into the channels and capture the monkeys."

"We can go INTO TV channels? That's so cool!" I smiled.

"Yeah! We'll catch all of those monkeys!" Kei cheered.

Casi smiled whilst Yumi just sighed.

"Oh yes!" Aki said as she held out two Monkey Nets. "I found these two from my old research equipment, they're still in perfect working condition." She gave the nets to me and Casi.

"Thank you Aki." We both bowed.

"And now here's something for all of you." She gave us each a lightsaber-like device. Mine was dark blue, Casi's was green, Kei's was light blue and Yumi's was pink. "These are Stun Rods, you can knock out any enemies you may come across and stun monkeys as well."

"Thank you so much Aki." We all smiled.

She walked over to the controls and typed something in. "Ah! We're in luck. I've found a program currently being broadcasted."

All four of us turned to the screen on the warp pad to be met with the giant words: 'Scoop! My 36th Wedding!'

"Wow, didn't know monkeys could come up with titles." Yumi said jokingly, then putting her head into her hands. "Hmmm...I know! We should split up into two teams!"

"What? Why?" Kei complained. "I don't need any help."

"Because we'll catch monkeys quicker and still be able to watch each others backs." Yumi scolded him.

"That's a brilliant idea, Yumi." Aki praised her. "Now let's see..."

"I've got it!" Yumi spoke up. "Me and Neax will be a team, and Kei and Casi will be a team!"

"Huh? Why like that?" Kei asked.

"Because that way, we'll have one girl and one boy on each team, and one human and one computer program on each team." Yumi explained.

"...I still don't get it." Kei said, making Yumi sigh in defeat.

I must admit, it sounded logical, but I was hoping I could be with Casi...no, this will work, it's for the sake of the world after all. "I agree with the team plan."

Yumi smiled. "Great! We'll be a great team, Neax!"

"Let's work well together, Kei." Casi said.

"Err, okay." Kei shrugged.

We alk climbed on top of the Warp Pad. "Good luck everyone!" Aki called.

"We'll be back!" Kei nodded.

"Here we go!" Yumi nodded.

The Pad suddenly shot forward and threw us at the screen, but instead of smashing into us we phased through it into a long blue portal rushing past us, where we had to balance ourselves.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I cried.

"Yeah!" Yumi agreed.

My head then buzzed a bit as data showed up in my vision, showing the words 'Catch 4 more monkeys!'

"Yumi! We have to catch four monkeys!" I cried over the streaming data.

"Then let's go for it!" She nodded as we both shot into the bright light.

We materialized in a seaside town with big turning windmills with a beach. "Wow! It's a beach!" I smiled as I looked at it.

"What? You've never seen a beach before?" Yumi asked.

"Only in photos." I admitted. "Casi! Are you seeing this?"...No reply. "Casi?" We both then noticed we were missing two teammates. "Ah! Where are Casi and Kei!?"

"Don't worry, they probably teleported to a different place in this program." Yumi assured me as I breathed a sigh of relief. Now come on! We've got some monkeys to catch!" She said, getting out her Monkey Net. I followed swiftly with my own.

In fact, one was right in front of us! Luckily with its back turned. It was wearing a Pipo Helmet and had yellow pants on. "Okay Neax, you can have this one." Yumi whispered.

I nodded as I crept up to it on tiptoes, I noticed the light on its helmet had gone from blue, calm, to yellow, weary. I raised my net and swung it down.

The monkey was surprised as it disappeared in a bright light from my net falling over it. "I did it!" I cheered.

"One down, three to go." Yumi nodded as we started walking.

The next thing we came across wasn't a monkey, but a small robot, two of them in fact. "Looks like we gotta take care of these guys as well." Yumi sighed as we both swapped our Monkey Nets for our Stun Clubs. We gave a good solid whack to each of them and they promptly exploded, leaving small star like gold bits behind. "Wow! Look at these!" Yumi said as she held one up to the sun."

"We should keep them, they could be valuable." I advised her as I pocketed my own.

We ran down to the rocky path town where we saw a monkey carrying a microphone being recorded by a camera robot. "You take out the robot, I'll get the monkey." Yumi advised.

"Good plan." I nodded. So whilst I smashed the machine, she caught the monkey. And I had time to pick up some sand. "It's so...weird feeeling. But...not in a bad way, if that makes sense."

"I guess so." Yumi said. "C'mon! Only two more to go!" So I let the sand slip through my fingers as I ran after her.

We climbed some more steps to find a monkey sipping tea, blissfully unaware of our presence. "Let's sneak up on it." Yumi whispered again. So we crawled along the ground until we were behind it, I raised my net and-

Fwump! Suddenly a Monkey Net fell over my head, the monkeys light instantly changed to red, alarmed, and it started running. "Oh no you don't!" Yumi yelled as she caught it before it could run off.

I turned to my hunter to see Kei. "Sorry Neax, I almost had him."

Yumi rubbed her temple with an angered expression. "Neax isn't a monkey."

Casi quickly joined him. "I'm glad you two are all right."

"R-Really?" I blushed, stupid, stupid, virus.

"Of course." She nodded.

Kei removed his net from my head. "Hey! How many monkeys have you two caught?"

"Counting that one and between us, three." Yumi explained.

"What!? We've only got two between us!" Kei yelled.

"We'll just try harder." Casi reasoned.

So as a group of four we walked up to a plaza like area with a church in front, where we found a large red switch with a movie board above it.

"This must be a recording scene." Casi stated.

"So simple even a monkey could use it." I nodded.

Kei gave it a whack with his Stun Club, starting the scene. The church bells rang and two monkeys dressed in a tuxedo and a white dress walked out of the building, though as soon as they saw us they scarpered. "Hey! Get back here!" Kei yelled as he and Casi gave chase.

"While they're getting those two, let's check inside the church." Yumi suggested, to which I nodded, and we walked in.

A solo monkey was sitting at a piano at the end. "Hey..." I walked over to a contraption in the corner. "This looks like some kind of recording device..." I thought aloud as I pressed the button.

The monkey, seeming to know he was being filmed, played a short musical piece, finishing just as the recording ended and the tape popped out, which I pocketed just in case.

The monkey stopped, thinking about who could be in here.

"Care to do the honours?" Yumi asked.

"With pleasure." I said as I switched to my Monkey Net, dashing forward and jumping into the air as the monkey turned around in fright. "Annnnnd...GOTCHA!" I cried as I caught the monkey, completing out task.

"We did it!" Yumi cheered as we high-fived, fireworks literally going of over our heads. "That's it!" We both cheered as we did little celebratory dances before disappearing in a flash of light.

All four of us reappeared back at the 'lab'. "That was awesome!" Kei cheered.

"You all really got quite a workout." Aki smiled as she walked over. "Well done!"

"Yeah. But we've only just begun." Yumi said.

"We must capture a lot more monkeys." Casi agreed.

"Don't worry about it! With four of us, we'll capture them all in no time!" I cheered.

"Yeah!" Kei agreed.

This adventure had only just started, but I'm having a great time so far! I'll do my best to help my friends and save the world!

**Yep, I've done another chapter, I really like writing this! And I want to say a HUUUUUUUGE thanks to The Silver Lion Silvermane34 for reviewing! It really really helps!**

**So, for those who HAVE read this, thank you for reading! Reviews help!**


End file.
